Nobody Doesn't Like TJ, Really
by jackal123
Summary: TJ and Gordy are paired up for a project. How will they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first ever fanfic. I'm not planning on making creative writing a career or anything, so don't bother writing huge long reviews. But I still like feedback.**

It was another bright sunny Thursday at Third Street Elementary. It was five minutes before the bell rang for the end of School. Ms. Grotke was teaching math in her own unique style.

"Let's say that Americans' intake of hamburgers decreases from 5,000,000 burgers to 4,000,000 because of new findings that hormone-raised beef is harmful to your health and unethical. How much percent did intake decrease by?"

Gretchen was the only one in Ms. Grotke's class that could answer a question like this, and she was out with the flu, along with Spinelli.

"Anyone? Come on people! Only five minutes left for the chance for a gold star!"

A cough was heard in the room. Ms. Grotke sighed.

"Well, I might as well get into your homework. You're going to each have partners and present a poster on what you think the future will look like. I'll pass out some sheets which will explain it a little more. On the sheets is your partner. Oh, and it's due Next Monday." The class groaned. Ms. Grotke handed out some sheets, and then the bell rang. Everyone started to leave, and T.J. was the last out. "Oh, T.J! I almost forgot." Ms Grotke called.

"Yes Ms. Grotke?"

"You live close by Gretchen and Spinelli right? Could you take these sheets to their houses?"

"Uh, I guess." T.J. grabbed the sheets from Ms. Grotke. She smiled warmly.

"Oh, I knew I could count on you T.J.! There's some nasty flu going around, but maybe you could also check how they're feeling. As a reward I'll let you work with both of them. You'll get it done in no time!"

T.J. beamed. He was thinking about how good his project would be with his two good friends. With Spinelli's drawing skills and Gretchen's technical smarts, their project was gonna rock!

"Absolutely Ms. Grotke. Any time you want to team me up with two of the guys you just name your price". T.J. ran out the door. "Have a good day T.J.!" Ms. Grotke called. Though he got average scores, T.J. was without a doubt her favorite student.

Outside the front doors Gus, Vince and Mikey were waiting. They started walking with him.

"Hey T.J," Gus said. "Why are you carrying three of those sheets?"

"I gotta go and deliver 'em to Gretchen and Spinelli. They're out with the flu."

"Oh, those poor souls!" Mikey exclaimed, his hands in the air. "Not the flu!"

"Hey, I feel sorry for them too." Vince said. "But I just had one really bad day of the flu, and it was gone the next. I think they should be fine by tomorrow."

"You're right, Vince-meister" T.J. said, his hands in his pockets. "But I'm looking forward to when they do. Ms. Grotke paired us all together in the same group."

"Nice! Your project is going to rock, Teej!" Gus smiled.

"My thoughts exactly, Gus." T.J. said with a sly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

T.J. Started by going to Gretchen's house, which was around the corner from his. He rang the doorbell only to find a sickly and tired looking Gretchen answer the door.

"Hiya Gretch. How ya feelin?"

It took Gretchen a few seconds to snap back to reality. "Oh, hi T.J. I feel like my head is about to explode, thank you. My prognosis is looking dim." Gretchen coughed into her sleeve. "Very dim."

"Well, I don't know what a pog-nose is, but sorry you're feeling so bad. I just came over to drop off this. It's our homework assignment, and me, you and Spinelli are all partners." T.J. forced a smile to the husk of his friend standing before him, and handed over the paper. Gretchen sniffled and examined the paper.

"Thanks T.J., but I really don't think I'll be much help. My fever is interfering with my cerebral activity, and besides, I wouldn't want to get any of you sick."

"Well, I understand Gretchen. I'll tell Ms. Grotke you probably won't be there Monday." T.J. said goodbye and walked to Spinelli's house. He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard a harsh whisper, "Teej! Stop!"

T.J. looked around for this mysterious being. He caught an orange ski-cap in the bushes. "Spinelli?" T.J. walked over and uncovered the bushes. "What are you doing in there?"

"Well Teej, I got a dress from my Aunt Laura." Spinelli grimaced. "My parents thought the only way for me to really say 'thanks' was to wear it to school today." T.J looked down at the embarrassing pink dress and could see what she meant.

"So, you just skipped school?"

Spinelli threw her hands in the air. "What choice did I have? It was either that or be the laughing stock of the playground for the rest of elementary school. Anyway, I couldn't have you ringing the doorbell cause I spent the day at Kelso's and just got back. My parents would have known I was gone. What'd you come here for?"

T.J. handed her the paper. "It's Ms. Grotke's assignment. We're partners. Gretchen would have been too but she was too sick."

"Oh, I see." Spinelli stood up. "Well, Gretchen or no Gretchen, any team with Spinelli on it is gonna rock the house."

T.J. smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Spinelli nodded and continued devising a plan to get to her room without her parents noticing.

The next day, Ms. Grotke looked more refreshed than Thursday. Before class, T.J. talked to her about was too sick to be his partner. He added that however, Spinelli could, as she walked into the classroom and gave T.J. a wave.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping to give you some kind of reward for taking that responsibility yesterday T.J."

"It's no problem Ms. Grotke. Spinelli and I will do just fine."

"But that was a really nice thing for you to do T.J."

"It's really no big deal Ma'am…"

"Good heavens, I almost forgot! Gordy was out sick too. He was supposed to be Wiley's partner, but he isn't here today. Can he join you and Spinelli's group?"

T.J. felt his heart skip a beat. "Uh…I don't… I don't…." he stammered.

"I know you're just being humble T.J., but I've got to repay you. Plus you'd be doing Gordy a big favor." Ms. Grotke naively smiled. T.J. gulped, looked down and said "Alright."

"Excellent. Please take your seat T.J, and thanks again!"

T.J. groaned inside. He knew that Gordy hated him. And he didn't know why. These two facts had driven him crazy for a while, and he had tried to win Gordy over. He gave up after nothing worked. He thought he learned his lesson, not everyone can like you right? Then why did the world have to rub it in?

T.J. looked behind at Gordy reading his book before class. Gordy glanced up, and T.J. quickly looked back down.

_Maybe he's changed_, T.J. thought. T.J. looked back again only to be met with Gordy's scowl. _Probably not._


	3. Chapter 3

"What? That whomps!"

Spinelli was furious Gordy was in the group now. T.J. kicked over a rock as he walked home with her, and sighed. "I know. At any rate he'll try and ruin our project just to show he still doesn't like me."

"If he does I'll let him meet my good friend Madame Fist!"

"Maybe I should just talk to him", T.J. reasoned.

Spinelli shot a wry look. "You already tried that, remember?"

T.J. thought stopped and thought for a while, then turned to Spinelli. "Maybe you could talk to him."

"Me? I'm no good at that speech kinda stuff. That's what you do."

"Call me crazy Spinelli, but I've been noticing some stuff and, I think Gordy likes you."

"WHAT? Teej, you are crazy. No one would try that stuff on me. They're too scared I'll knock their teeth out!"

"Well, it's worth a try. If not that, he likes you as a friend. Doesn't he ever show you his video game?"

Spinelli pondered a little and said "Oh, yeah he does actually. Ducks-something or other. Alright Teej, what do you want me to do?" 

T.J. adjusted his cap, usually a sign of a great plan brewing in his mind. "You work on the poster with Gordy; I'll take the essay portion. Just pretend we aren't friends, I'll be fine" T.J. winked. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all."

T.J and Spinelli headed over to Gordy's house and rang the doorbell. Gordy's mom came to the door. She said hello and asked who they were.

"Is Gordy here? We're his partners for this project at school."

Gordy's mom looked back in the house and yelled. "Gordy! Your friends are here."

Gordy came down the stairs, and saw T.J. and Spinelli. "Sheesh, you could have called or something," he said with disdain. T.J. ignored the comment.

"We're going to go over to the library to work on the poster now. Are you ready?"

Gordy didn't say anything. He just walked past them in the direction of the library. T.J. and Spinelli looked at each other with confusion.

"What was that all about? What a jerk!" Spinelli whispered.

"It's cause I'm here. He'll open up to you" T.J. whispered back. Spinelli nodded and ran ahead to talk to Gordy, while T.J. kept his distance.

Spinelli decided to start up a conversation. "So, where'd you get your hat Gordy?"

"This? Just something I got from Sears. What about your ski cap?"

"Cabellas."

Gordy seemed impressed. "Wicked! That's really awesome! Do you ever go hunting?"

"Every June."

Gordy got more and more excited. "Oh man! Summer hunting is the best! You should go hunting with us sometime. We bring along tons of food and…"

Spinelli just smiled and nodded. She didn't go hunting, she just made that up to impress Gordy. How did she know it would? Female intuition, she said. She wasn't particularly interested and didn't understand where all his enthusiasm could come from. But, T.J. seemed to be right. For now.

Gordy and Spinelli reached the library, with T.J. following behind. He caught up to them and explained his plan.

"I was just gonna go work on the essay portion. I suck at art. You guys can work on the poster together."

"Fine with me" Gordy said.

The group went their separate ways.

Spinelli and Gordy started designing the poster. Spinelli tried her best to let Gordy make the decisions, which for her meant swallowing her pride.

"Gordy, want to use colored pencils or paint?"

"How about colored pencils?"

"Sure."

Gordy smiled as he took some colored pencils and started drawing flying cars and robots. "Hey Spinelli, I hear you're pretty good at drawing. Everyone says you're the best."

"Aw, they're just exaggerating. I'm ok at drawing."

Gordy tilted an eyebrow. "No really, I saw that drawing you did on the blacktop. That was really cool."

Spinelli looked away, half flattered and half embarrassed. "Thanks."

Spinelli started coloring with Gordy for a few minutes, then glanced up and saw T.J. on the other side of the Library give her the thumbs up. Remembering her mission, Spinelli suggested:

"Hey Gordy, let's go and see what T.J. thinks of our poster so far."

"Can't we finish up the poster now?"

"C'mon Gordy. I bet Teej has a lot of ideas for our poster. Maybe he could help us draw some…"

"NO!" Gordy's yell took Spinelli aback. He sank down in his seat.

"I mean… sorry. I just don't want to talk to T.J."

Spinelli sat down next to Gordy. "Why not? He's an ok guy once you get to know him."

Gordy sank into his seat some more.

"It's nothing. Maybe you should just take the poster and talk to him. I'll sit this one out."

As Spinelli got up to leave, she was stopped by Gordy.

"Wait." Gordy looked around to see T.J. wasn't there. "I'll tell you later. But not now."

"Ok then." Spinelli shrugged and went off on her way.

Later that day, Spinelli went over to T.J. with the poster. He was anxious for her findings.

"So?"

"So what? 

"What did he say?" 

"He's gonna talk to me later about it."

T.J. flashed a smirk. "Tender. Now all that's left is some spying to do."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow. "Teej, are you sure that's such a good idea?" 

"Of course it is. Once I figure out why he won't like me, I'll know what to do next. Knowledge is power, my friend."

"Yeah, but he wanted this to be in confidence. And Teej you're kinda starting to act like last time. There are just some things you can't change."

"Nonsense. I went about it all wrong last time – I was just trying random junk on him. This time I'll figure it out. Besides, if it's something I can't change, I'll let go. I promise."

Spinelli sighed. "Alright Teej. But don't obsess over this, ok? Oh, how's this poster?" Spinelli showed the poster and T.J. looked at it thoughtfully.

"Pretty nice. I don't have anything to add. Did you draw it?"

"Gordy did most of it."

"You two have something in common then."

"Shut up, T.J." Spinelli stuck her tongue out. T.J. gave a quick laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments :)**

"What did he think of it?" Gordy asked as Spinelli walked back to their corner of the library.

"He liked it. And, um… he said whoever drew it had a lot of talent." She tried her best to ease tensions between the two boys, but Gordy only interpreted the statement that TJ thought Spinelli drew it. Spinelli threw herself on the library chair and put her boots on top of the table. "Geez, you guys make me walk all over the place. My legs must have frequent flier miles by now." Gordy laughed quietly, making sure not to draw attention to himself in the library. The librarian was almost as misanthropic as Ms. Finster.

"So, when are you gonna tell me why you don't want to work with TJ?"

Gordy's demeanor settled down. "I can tell you at recess on Monday. But I'm not going to remember so you better come to me first."

"Got it."

Gordy stood up and took the poster from the table. "Well, see you then. When are we presenting?"

"The hour after recess."

"Thanks. It was nice working with you, Spinelli."

Spinelli forced a smile and waved goodbye. Gordy seemed nice, but still in the back of her head she remembered what a jerk he was to TJ. She began to sympathize with TJ and her conviction to figure this boy out was stronger now.

After a long weekend, TJ and the gang headed over to Third Street School, except Gretchen who was still sick. Spinelli told the plan to the rest of the gang.

"Gordy's gonna tell me at recess today. He'll spill it all, I'm sure of it."

TJ interjected. "That's right. And Spinelli's wearing this microphone in her hair tie." The gang looked and noticed one of Spinelli's hair ties was a slightly darker shade of red. "And it's connected to this earpiece I have here".

"Wow, TJ! A real spy mission!" Gus was ecstatic about the plan. "Can I join too?"

"Sorry Gus, it's a one-person job. This isn't like messing with Ms. Finster or anything. This is personal."

"Then why is Spinelli helping out?" Vince asked skeptically.

Spinelli pointed her finger at Vince. "Hey, I'm just doing what I can for my pal, _pal_", she spoke directly to Vince. "Besides, I have some… um… persuasion power over Gordy."

Gus and Vince were a little too oblivious to know what that meant, but Mikey knew. He didn't say anything though, since it would not mull over well with Spinelli.

The class groggily filed into Ms. Grotke's class.

"Good morning class. Today as you know is your presentation for 'What do you think the future will look like'. But first, a healthy dose of Tai Chi will do your young minds good before recess."

After enduring a half hour of Tai Chi (which was not as fun as it sounds), the class was let out for recess. The gang went their separate ways. Mikey, Gus and Vince played tetherball in turns. TJ hung out behind the dumpster and fixed his earpiece. And Spinelli went over by the cheesebox where Gordy was.

"Hey Gordy."

Gordy looked up from his little video game. "Oh, hey Spinelli. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just you were going to tell me something this recess."

Gordy remembered his promise. "Oh, right. Ok." Gordy sighed. "It all started back in third grade."

Spinelli took a seat by the cheesebox. She intensely was listening to the story. And so was TJ.

"It was the field trip for the state fair. TJ sat by me on the bus, and we started talking. We asked each other what ride we wanted most to go on. I said the roller coaster. I've never been on a roller coaster since my parents thought they mess up a kid's mind or something. But they weren't there so I could finally try it. He said he just wanted to go on the water slides."

_I remember that, _thought TJ.

"Anyway, all the kids got one ticket for each ride. Remember that?"

"Yeah", Spinelli said and TJ thought, in unison.

"He said he didn't like the roller coaster and I didn't like to get wet. So he suggested we should trade each other a ticket. I got his Roller Coaster ticket and he got my water slide tickets."

"Wasn't that was nice of him?" Spinelli asked calmly.

"Oh, you'd think." Gordy said with a scowl. "I must have dropped one of the tickets later, but I held out for when it was almost time to go, since I wanted it to be the last thing I did to finish the day. I was in line for that roller coaster and the operator guy was about to close it. He was going to let a few more people on, and I was the last one. I was really excited."

"Then TJ came along, without you guys. And when the operator wasn't looking, he… he…" Gordy's voice got high and shaky. "He cut me in line!"

_WHAT? _TJ almost yelled.

Spinelli stared in disbelief. "Didn't you say something?"

"I did! But he just ignored me. He must have got in with that ticket I dropped." Gordy's eyes narrowed. "And when he got on the roller coaster, he was staring right at me with that evil smile."

TJ was furious. He couldn't take listening to these blatant lies any longer. He pulled out the earpiece and stepped on it, and stormed back inside. Not even recess could make him feel better.

Spinelli was too shocked to be angry, especially at her lifelong best friend. "Gee, he said he was just going to the souvenir shop. I should have known something was up since he took so long."

Gordy was livid. "It's just, what kind of a guy would do that? Say he's not interested in roller coasters, steal a ticket behind someone's back and then slap them in the face by taking their childhood dream from under them." Gordy settled down and sighed again. "I mean, I don't care if you're friends with him, but at least you know now why I can't talk to TJ."

Spinelli put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok man, I understand. It was a rotten thing to do."

"Well Gordy, we better get back in class. Recess is over in 2 minutes."

"Yeah, you're right Spinelli. But I think I'm gonna stay out here for a little longer. I need to finish my game and do some thinking."

"Of course. See you in class."

Spinelli and TJ ran into each other in the hall outside Ms. Grotke's room, both the first ones indoors. No one else was in the hallways, for the clock was five minutes early. TJ jogged up to talk to Spinelli and let off some steam.

"Spinelli, am I glad to see you. I'm just so angry at what Gordy said. Can you believe that g..."

Spinelli grabbed TJ by the shirt with one hand and pinned him up against the lockers. TJ's eyes got wide. He never knew Spinelli was that strong. Or that she could be so mad.

"You're angry? YOU'RE ANGRY? Tell me Teej, did your best friend turn out to be a total jerk when his friends weren't around? Did he cheat other people and take away their childhood dreams just for fun? Well if he didn't, then I really don't think you're as angry as ME!"

TJ recognized that the words she was using wasn't her normal diction, she was using Gordy's. He realized what had transpired, and he had to fess up quickly.

"Spinelli, he was lying. He was just sayin' that to get sympathy from you. Rollercoasters made me sick back in third grade."

Spinelli put the boy down. But her eyebrows were still furrowed in rage.

"Then what, TJ? Are you saying that whole thing was an act? His shaky voice and everything?"

"Yep." TJ gulped, ready to be pummeled or pinned again.

Spinelli closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "AGH! I don't know who to be mad at anymore." She opened her eyes and stared right into TJ's. He recoiled in fear. "One of you two better tell the truth and fix this whole mess, or I swear I'll cream the BOTH of you!"

Spinelli stomped to Ms. Grotke's classroom just as the recess bell rang.

"I will, Spinelli" TJ said to himself somberly. "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! It was supposed to be about the length that one 10-minute episode would be.**

**There will probably be more stories like this one!**

Ms. Grotke welcomed the children back from recess, and let them begin their presentations. Ashley A and Ashley Q's presentation was up first. The two snobby girls were dressed in futuristic-looking, but stylish apparel. What were the chances they ended up to be partners?

"So, like, in the future, all the roads will have gold glitter on them, to like, act as reflectors," Ashley Q explained.

"And, social class will be determined by how often you wear ponytails a week. The fewer, the better," Ashley A said, as the girl with the ponytail in the class got red in the face.

"Well done, Ashley A and Ashley Q." Ms Grotke congratulated them. "Excellent use of accessories."

Next up was Phil and Gus.

"In the future, the wilderness will overtake most of the suburbs, and people will all live in tree houses or tents," said Phil, showing off his poster of several people, who were ironically dressed in the usual Boy Scout colors, olive green and brown.

"Yeah," Gus added, "And there's gonna be watchtowers and helicopters everywhere so criminals can't get away with anything!" Phil looked slightly perturbed at his partner's input.

"Nice job, Gus and Phil. It's good to see people talking about the environment," commented Ms. Grotke. "Next up is TJ, Gordy and Spinelli."

TJ, Gordy and Spinelli all got up from their seats, awkward glances being exchanged between all of them. Gordy began explaining his poster.

"Well Ms. Grotke, in our future, there's going to be robots that do all the things humans do. And flying cars that go twice as fast as normal ones."

Spinelli chimed in. "And, there's going to be a ton of underground cities with lots of cool wrestling arenas."

"I see." Ms. Grotke contemplated. "TJ, do you have anything to add?"

TJ only matter-of-factly stated, "No ma'am, I do not. The poster was their part."

"Well, maybe you could read something from your write-up?"

"I'm afraid I didn't do that either, Ms. Grotke." There were whispers in the class.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'll have to give your group only a C-, then."

"But, that's not fair, Ms. Grotke!" Gordy cried. "Me and Spinelli did our part!"

"Gordy, you should have checked up on your teammates. A team has to work together, you know."

"But… But…" Gordy stammered.

"I'm sorry, that's just the way things are. But, very nice poster."

Gordy and TJ shot each other suspicious looks. Spinelli didn't care too much for grades, so C- was enough for her. She sat back down, but paid close attention to Gordy and TJ. She hoped this wasn't TJ's idea of "fixing" the problem.

After school, TJ noticed Gordy walking a little faster than normal down the sidewalk. He caught up to him and stood in his way. Gordy crossed his arms.

"I suppose you think you're really clever embarrassing me in front of the class like that."

"It had to be done Gordy. One lie for another. An eye for an eye."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your story Gordy. And by the way, the reason I was gone so long on that state fair trip is because I found that extra roller coaster ticket you dropped, and I was looking all over for you," TJ said indignantly. "And I still have it in my locker."

Gordy's shoulders dropped and he sighed. TJ sat down on the bench nearby. "Care to explain?" He notioned Gordy to sit down, but Gordy remained standing.

"I guess… I guess… I was jealous OK?"

TJ was surprised. "Jealous?"

"It's just that, you always had all these friends around, and everyone liked you. I thought maybe if I or other people didn't like you, it wouldn't make me jealous anymore. Or something. I'm sorry TJ." Gordy's apology sounded sincere, even more sincere than his voice when he told that fake story. It must've been a talent of his.

TJ was searching for words at this unexpected confession. "Gordy, uh… I never knew. Heck, I was even a little jealous of you."

"You were?"

TJ had a slight, but genuine smile. "Well, after that time we had detention, yeah. I guess I was kinda jealous that you still _didn't_ like me. I mean, if someone gave you ice cream, comic books and pranked the principal in front of you, it would've worked on me."

"Wow, you were jealous of me? That's so cool!"

"Now don't get too cocky Gordy." TJ joked. He still looked at Gordy who looked like he wanted to say something. "But that's not all, is it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way TJ. But you and Spinelli," Gordy looked up curiously "You're not.. you know?"

"Whoa there," TJ put up his hands. "Me and Spinelli are just friends. And I think it's going to stay that way for a while."

"Oh, ok. That's a relief." Gordy smiled.

"So…. are we cool?" TJ looked at Gordy hopefully. Gordy's answer seemed to take forever to reach his ears.

"Yeah." Gordy looked a bit guilty, as though his actions had fully settled onto his conscience. "Sorry again about that story. And tell Spinelli I'm sorry too. I can get carried away sometimes."

"No sweat. Sorry about the project, I was just bluffing. I turned in the paper to Ms. Grotke after class."

"Ah, good to know, um… _Teej_." TJ widened his smile from hearing his nickname. Gordy continued to walk home.

"Hey Gordy!" TJ called out. "You want to hang out with us at Recess tomorrow?"

Gordy turned around. "Um, no offense, but now that I'm not jealous anymore or anything, I realized pulling pranks, rallying people, and all the other stuff you and your group do isn't really my scene." Gordy did a quick double take. "But, I appreciate the offer TJ. I really do."

TJ watched Gordy walk into the sunset, satisfied he fixed this mess finally, and that he'd won another friend.

"A mysterious kid, isn't he?"

TJ quickly turned around to see Spinelli standing there, smiling.

"Spinelli?" TJ put his hand on his forehead. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." TJ tilted his head, waiting to see if Spinelli was still mad, but she was as calm as the sunset in the sky.

"I'm glad you fixed the mess. And I'm glad you're not the person I thought you were for a second. Sorry I didn't trust you." Spinelli looked down.

"Aw, it's ok. We've all been on each other's nerves lately, me included." TJ looked up thoughtfully. "But hey, I finally got Gordy to like me. It only took a whole stinkin' year," TJ winked, and Spinelli giggled. Getting Spinelli to giggle was something only TJ could do. "There's only a few other kids in school that still don't like me, I bet I could get them to by 6th grade!"

"Oh, brother." Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding, Spinelli. I learned my lesson. Everyone has a reason for not liking someone, but it's not always the other person's fault."

"Now those are the wise words of TJ I'm used to hearing."

"So, Spinelli" TJ asked. "What do you think of Gordy, now that you know?"

Spinelli raised her eyebrows. "Know what?"

TJ gulped. Apparently Spinelli hadn't been there *that* long to find out what Gordy _really_ thought of her. Something he mistakenly assumed.

"Um… it's nothing!" TJ smiled. Spinelli looked confused, which was TJ's chance to escape. "Race you home!"

"HEY!" Spinelli shouted. "Whaddya mean 'it's nothing'? Come back here and tell me!" Spinelli chased him in her oversized boots, and TJ laughed as the two friends ran home.


End file.
